Lu Bu
Summary Lu Bu is a general of the late Han Dynasty known for his infamous betrayals. He is known as a remarkably strong general and is even considered as 'The Mightiest Warrior of his time'. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C Name: Lu Bu, Fengxian Origin: Dynasty Warriors Gender: Male Age: 29 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Can create shockwaves, Chi Manipulation | Limited Flight, Elemental Manipulation with True Musou Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can take out entire armies with one swipe of his halberd. Musou is highly destructive to buildings) | Building level (Can swipe through large buildings without effort when enraged) | Town level (In Strikeforce, when Lu Bu came back to life, his rage made the area around him level from the ground up. This would have taken out Hulao gate and parts of Luoyang) Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Hypersonic (When using Musou, he can attack enemies who appear to be moving in slow motion) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (Casually slashes giant waves away. Can slice boulders with ease. In his Musou, he can throw a person through an entire army and kill them) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class (Matches with Strikeforce Zhao Yun who busted his way through multiple layers of vortexes with ease) | Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Building level (Can take out tall buildings and large towers with ease. Easily overpower Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Liu Bei who separately are building level) | Town level Stamina: Very high. He can take on entire armies by himself. He can also perform True Musou when enraged Range: Extended range with his halberd, but his movesets aim towards attacking one enemy or small groups. Can keep opponents at a distance and can get up close if need be Standard Equipment: Normally uses a Halberd (Named Sky Scorcher), also can use a variety of different weapons Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant. Yet, lacks strategy but makes up for it in fighting skill Weaknesses: Lu Bu is extremely arrogant and prefers to use brute force rather than tactical or political reasoning Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EX Attack:' Reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified hand choke slams the enemy to the floor. *'Musou - Spirit Bomb (無双天武掌):' Roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning in a funnel. *'Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃):' While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering quake. *'EX Attack 2:' Unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground to generate a dome of destructive energy. *'Alternate Musou:' Unparalleled Might (天覇無双剣) - A grapple move with two different functions. If this attack is used in front of an enemy, it will cause him to brutally smash the intended target with his weapon charged with energy. In case the move does not connect, he will temporarily gain the effects of hyper armor by unleashing a massive dark force that may also devastate surrounding foes. *'Awakening Musou:' Does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row. Ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via energy burst. By triggering the extended version, he will start slashing at one side, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack. Key: Base | Musou Attacks | True Musou Note: Not to be confused with the historical figure they were based on. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Koei Category:Koei Tecmo